Prisoner
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: My version of MR3, packed with drama, suspense, and romance. Rating is just to be safe. FAXNESS will be included and will play a pretty big role in the story!NEXT TWENTY CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED UNDER PRISONER PART 2!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is on the Maximum Ride message board and it got quite a HUGE response there, so I though I would go ahead and post it here. I hope you enjoy it and come check out the MR board if you haven't already.

Disclaimer: James Patterson is the mastermind of MR, not me. I simply play around with the characters.

Prisoner-Chapter 1

"Did you know that wasn't me, the other Max?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Right away."

"How?" I persisted. "We look identical. She even had identical scars and scratches. She was wearing my clothes. How could you tell us apart?"

He turned to me and grinned, making my world brighter. "She offered to cook breakfast."

A second later we were laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes all over again. Fang and I leaned against each other and laughed and laughed, unable to speak, for the longest time.

When our laughter finally died down I looked over at Fang, he didn't turn to meet my gaze, instead just asked, "What?"

"I don't know what happens next." I replied truthfully. I couldn't believe I had just admitted that. Why do I always show Fang my weaknesses? I quickly tried to recover. "I mean, we could go find a cave somewhere or we could try to find out more information on our parents."

Fang shrugged. "It's your call."

I sighed and stood up. "You should get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

Fang looked up at me. "Max, you're the one who needs to…"

I quickly interrupted him. "I won't be able to sleep, not for awhile anyway."

"Why?" He asked looking over at me.

"Well let's see, the last time I slept I was taken from the flock and put in some kind of tank, while some fake Max did a poor imitation of me." I sounded sarcastic and bitter, and that's how I meant it.

Then Fang said two words that instantly made me regret it, "I'm sorry." For a few seconds I wondered if I was dealing with a Fang imposter, I knew I wasn't.

"It's over, get some sleep." I said turning around and checking the whole area around us for any movement.

I heard him get up and walk to where the rest of the flock lay, and lye down.

I did another 360 sweep of our surroundings, no movement to be concerned about, no sounds that weren't normal. Then my eyelids began to slide closed beyond my own free will. I gave into sleep.

"Should we wake her?" I heard someone ask, the Gasman.

"No, she needs her rest." Nudge responded.

"Too late, I'm awake." I said opening my eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Eight, nine hours." Fang answered walking over to me.

"I fell asleep on watch." I said rubbing my temples, I had a headache.

"I stayed up and took watch." He said kneeling down in front of me.

"Thanks…" I muttered a bit embarrassed that I had fallen asleep. "We should get going."

"Where?" Nudge asked quickly.

"As far away from this place as possible, we just need to lay low for awhile." I explained and then noticed Iggy's head turn away from me.

I studied him and then he put his finger to his lips and whispered "shhh… someone's coming."

"How many?" I whispered.

"Ten, maybe more." He whispered back.

Then Ari's voice interrupted the silence. "Boo."

We all whipped around to see Ari with a dozen erasers behind him. "Don't you ever get sick of getting your butt kicked?" I asked giving him a harsh glare.

"She's mine, you take care of the others. Stick to the plan." He barked out to his group, then he lunged at me. I quickly dodged out of the way and delivered a hard kick to his ribs. Once again he was barely affected, taking only a half step back. He lunged again, this time knocking me to the ground. A pain exploded in my back, I had landed on a large stone. I rolled on my side and looked around. Nudge delivered a kick to one of the eraser's head then a blow to it's neck. Iggy and Gasman were double teaming every eraser that came in their path. They had already blown three up with just one explosive. Angel was up to her usual tricks, telling he eraser to run into a tree. Fang had pounced on Ari after he'd knocked me to the ground.

I stood up, in much pain. I saw an eraser knock Fang over from behind. Ari swung around to look at me then spun me into his arms, knife to my throat.

"Enough." He bellowed to the flock and the erasers. "Any of you freaks move and I'll cut her throat."

Fang was staring Ari down, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. I mentally told Angel to convince Ari to let me go using her power.

"You are going to let Max go." She said sternly looking into his eyes.

"Nice try little mutant." He said pushing into the air, carrying me. "Let's go. And if you follow us, she's dead." He said carrying away from my flock as I struggled endlessly. How could this be happening? And what was going to happen to me next?

I noticed the erasers and Ari split away from each other suddenly. Could it be that Ari was doing what he had mentioned before. Was he going to take me somewhere, just the two of us, so that he could convince me to be his best friend? Was Ari finally getting what he wanted? It seemed to be so.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner- Chapter 2

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"It's an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. I always came here when I needed to get away from my father and his obsession with you and the rest of your flock." Ari said pulling open the front door.

"Like you have any room to talk about obsessions." I said with a little chuckle. I could tell Ari wanted to hurt me, his grip tightened on my wrists.

"This is your room, there's no possible way out, so don't try to escape. The door locks from the outside and there are no windows. If you need to use the restroom, there's a bathroom in there also. If you're hungry or just want to talk, pound three times on the door." He said shoving me in the room, staying in the doorway. "Got it?"

I didn't answer, instead I just turned and laid down on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Remember, pound three times." He said leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

"Great," I said out loud. "No way out, we'll see about that." I began to search the room.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Nudge asked looking at Fang.

"We go find Max." He replied pushing off from the ground and higher into the air wish a few hard down strokes.

"How? We have no idea where Ari would take her?" Iggy asked flying next to him.

"We go back to Itex, find Jeb." Fang announced, seeing the three younger kids flying behind him and Iggy while they talked.

"What if he's not there anymore?" Iggy asked. He was scared. "And how can we be sure Jeb would know where Ari would take her?"

"We don't Iggy, but it's our best shot." Fang said slowly losing his patience. "And if Jeb isn't at Itex, then we go to the School. Max would never leave one of us behind, so we're not about to do that to her."

"I agree with Fang." Angel said trying to sound firm.

"Me too." Gazzy said next to her. Nudge and Iggy were both nodding.

"Ok, first stop, Itex." Fang said fastening the pace of flight. The others sped up with him.

* * *

"Did he tell you where he was taking her?" Jeb asked the erasers in front of him.

"No, he mentioned the place was abandoned and he'd been there a few times alone." The eraser growled before morphing into a human form.

Jeb walked down the white hallway, "I didn't think you had it in you, Ari." He said to himself. He walked into a door to his left. There was a computer in there with mounds of files on the desk. Jeb entered the password and clicked into a program called 'locator.'

There was a list of subject numbers. He clicked the search button, a window popped up.

He entered 'T10965jnk' that was Max. A green dot popped up about six miles from the School.

"Gotcha." He whispered looking at the dot. He clicked the search button again and entered 'R74215dxs' that was Fang. Five green dots appeared, one was labeled as Fang's cod, the other four were the rest of the flock, minus Max. They were right outside the building. It was time to go talk to them. He walked out the door and down the hallway to the main door. He pulled down a lever and the double doors slowly slid open. To reveal five familiar figures landing in front of him.

"Hello Fang."

"Where'd he take her?" He asked walking up to Jeb.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jeb replied crossing his arms.

"Angel, what are you getting?" Fang asked looking down at the young girl.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." He said as Iggy pulled her into a hug and stroked her long blond curls. He looked back at Jeb. "I know you can track us somehow. How else would you have been able to find us so easily?"

"We lost track of her. She's no longer on our radar." Jeb lied crossing his arms across his chest.

"He's lying." Angel said pulling away from Iggy.

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked intensely.

"Yes." She said nodding.

Fang pushed Jeb against the brick building, "Where?" he snarled.

Jeb swallowed hard, "come with me." He said.

AN: Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Prisoner- Chapter 3

Fang pushed Jeb against the brick building, "Where?" he snarled.

Jeb swallowed hard, "come with me." he said. Fang released Jeb, but the flock didn't move a step.

"We're not following you anywhere." Fang said sternly. "It could be a trap."

"I see all I've taught you wasn't wasted." Jeb said with one of his sickening smiles. "Max would be proud of you for taking care of the flock while she was gone, Fang."

"Just tell us where Max is." Iggy said sternly.

"The Institute for Higher Learning." Jeb said turning away from the flock.

"Why would he take her there?" Nudge asked from behind the group.

"I could not tell you what is going through Ari's mind." Jeb said shaking his head then walking off.

Fang looked down at Angel, "was he telling the truth?" he asked.

"I don't know… I couldn't pick up anything." Angel said still next to Iggy.

"Ok, let's go to the Institute." Fang announced motioning for Gazzy to take off. He did and was followed by Angel, Nudge, Iggy then Fang.

* * *

I had been stuck in this room for about three hours now. Ari wasn't lying, there was truly no way out. I may be strong, but not strong enough to break through the wall. I tried breaking through the door, which ended in failure. Not only was I not strong enough, but my back hurt like h-e-double toothpicks.

My best option right now was to hope for the flock to come rescue me. I _hate_ playing the role of damsel in distress. It made me sick thinking about Ari getting his way, his smug smile.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. A lot of thoughts were passing through my head. I wondered if the flock was coming for me, or if they even knew where I am. That's when it happened… my stupid voice had to chime in.

_Focus on finding a way out Max, think escape._

"I've searched the whole room for any escape, there's nothing." I said aloud.

_You can't give up so easily, use your head._

"I would if you would get out of it!" I snapped. "Ari has everything set up perfectly, there's no way out!"

_Exploit his weaknesses. Use them to your advantage._

"Can't you ever just say something straight to the point?" I asked rubbing my temples. No response, big surprise. Ari's weaknesses were few. He was weak at flying, but had gotten considerably better. His fighting was pretty good due to his strength, other than that it was weak. He had major 'daddy issues' as Nudge put it and he was jealous of me. Actually, he had a need to be accepted by me… bingo.

I began to think it through in my head. I would convince Ari that I was beginning to see the error of my ways. That he was worth my time, that I cared about him. A load of crap, yes, but Ari would be so overjoyed that he would be blinded to the truth. I hate to admit it, but the voice actually was useful, this time.

I walked over to the door and gave it three loud bangs. Shortly after I heard Ari stomping down the hallway. I could hear him unlock the door and then it opened.

"What?" He asked closing the door, his voice rough as usual.

"I'm ready to talk." I said crossing my arms.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Nudge said flying next to Fang.

"Me too." Gazzy whined from the back of the pack.

"Alright, we'll land in the trees up ahead." Fang said swooping down.

"How far are we?" Angel asked looking very tired. They all were.

"Two days, including minimal breaks." Iggy said following Fang down. The rest followed.

When they made it into the trees, they walked into the nearby town together. They picked up food at the grocery store, paying with the last of the money. They carried their food back to the trees, eating in silence. When everyone was done they slept while Fang and Iggy took turns keeping watch. After only five hours rest they were up in the air flying again.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter four will be up later today.


	4. Chapter 4

Prisoner- Chapter 4

I motioned for Ari to take a seat in the chair placed in the corner of the room. He slowly lowered himself down looking as if he was afraid he'd break it if he plopped down too hard. He wasn't morphed into wolf form, so the chances weren't very likely for that to happen. If it did, I don't think I'd be able to stifle a laugh.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked with a natural roughness in his voice.

"How about why I'm here." I said sitting on the foot of my bed. "What do you hope to gain from this extreme?"

"You need to see that we can be friends if we both try. I want you to show the same love for me that you show to your flock." He said staring at me intensely.

"Did you ever consider that it's too late for that?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. I pressed on, "I mean you took Angel away from me, you almost killed Fang twice, and you tell me how much you want to kill me every time we meet. Not to mention I killed you, at least I thought I did."

"Bet you're disappointed you didn't, aren't you?" He asked harshly.

"Now I am." I quipped. Great, I never keep my mouth closed when I should. I'm supposed to be convincing him that he matters to me, yet I just told him I'd wished he'd died. I could tell Ari wanted to hurt me. Let's just say if looks could kill, I'd die right here, right now.

He unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind him, making me wince. I heard him lock the door again as I lay back on the bed. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

* * *

The flock arrived at the tunnels, hopping over the rail and staying close to the wall. They inched their way along the wall to the area they stayed in a few times. A few faces were recognizable, others weren't. Fang noticed the computer kid who had come up to him and Max twice before, heading their way.

"You better not mess with my hard drive." He said stopping in front of Fang.

"Back off." Fang said brushing past him. The flock followed behind him.

"Hey, where you going?" He called after them. "There's nothing that way."

"Fang, do we remember where the hatch is?" Nudge asked brushing hair from her face. "I mean Max was the one who led us to the hatch before, without her we don't really know where we're going. Unless you remember, but you may not. I don't, because I wasn't really paying attention while Max was leading us there and…"

Iggy interrupted, "Nudge, I'm sure between all five of us we can remember where we are supposed to go."

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding, gee what a surprise. I was going to have to deal with two headaches at once, the one in my head and the one in the next room. Here goes nothing. I gave the door three pounds, shortly after Ari walked in opening and closing the door in a rough manor. He was in his eraser form.

"Why are you in wolf form?" I asked sitting on the bed.

Ari didn't answer, instead just morphed into his human looking form. I could tell that it still hurt to change between forms, because he was breathing deeply and sweat was upon his brow.

"Does it hurt all the time?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not bad." He said once again taking a seat in the chair placed in the corner. He sat down more confidently this time, looking at Max while he sat. "You get used to it after awhile."

"I'm sorry Jeb left you." I said hoping he would believe me. I mean I'm not totally heartless. Part of me does feel bad for Ari, yet this wasn't Ari, he wasn't the same.

"Do you mean that?" He asked staring at me like Angel does when she reads my mind. Hopefully doesn't have that power or my plan was going to take a whistling dive off a cliff.

"Yes." I said nodding my head. "You didn't deserve to be left alone."

"You are opening up more quickly than I thought." Ari said leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, the truth is that I've thought about you a lot." I said slyly. "I felt a bit of guilt when I saw you had been turned into an eraser."

Ari's eyes softened, I think my plan was working. I was feeding him bull and he was eating it all up. Flock, here I come.

AN: Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! And to answer a question that someone asked me. Ari looks like a supermodel in human form, except he is still wolfish looking. Remember? That kid thought he was Wolverine, so that must be kind of what he looks like.


	5. Chapter 5

Prisoner- Chapter 5

"You really felt guilty?" He asked me. His eyes seemed to be pleading with me.

"Yes." I whispered. I was even starting to believe myself. I have become a great liar, just ask all the people I've fooled on this long journey.

"So you want to stay?" Ari asked tilting his head to one side. "If I left the door unlocked for you to roam around freely, you wouldn't try to run?"

"No." I said looking him straight in the eyes. They say you can tell if a person is lying by looking them in the eyes. Not me though, I'm solid as a rock. I learned it from Fang. Fang… I missed him so much, the rest of the flock too. I wanted to cry, maybe later.

"What about your mutant friends?" He asked catching me off guard. "Are you really trying to convince me that you are willing to leave them after just a day of being locked up here? I'm not dumb." And with that he walked out of the room, door locked.

This was going to be harder than I thought and time consuming. But I have another plan, one that would convince just about anyone. In two days, I'd put my plan into action.

* * *

Fang opened the last door revealing the Institute for Higher Living. They saw the familiar site, with multiple computers and the glass wall revealing many empty cages. 

"Nudge, I need you to start touching things to see if you can find out if Max was here." Fang instructed. She nodded. Iggy and Gazzy followed her around the room.

Fang walked into the room with the empty cages, checking each one for Max.

"You don't think she's here?" Angel asked reading his mind. He turned to look at her and for the first time Angel could see Fang's emotions laid across his face. He was worried and he was sad, she was too. They all were.

"No." He said checking the final cage. He saw tears run down her pale cheeks and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"What if we don't find her?" Angel whispered hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"We will." He said stroking her blond curls. Angel threw her arms around his neck and cried. Fang put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Shh…" He said soothingly. This part was usually Max's job and thinking about that killed him inside. "We'll find her."

"Promise?" Angel asked pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Yes." He said surprising himself and Angel. He blocked Angel out so she couldn't figure out he was unsure. Then he surprised himself again when he picked her up and carried her out to where the others were.

"Anything?" Fang asked looking at Nudge.

"I saw Max, but I think it was of the last time we were here, it was very vague." She explained.

"In other words, nothing." Iggy added.

The Gasman's head had been down while everyone talked, but he suddenly raised it and looked intently at Fang.

"What is it?" Fang asked putting Angel down and stroking her hair one last time.

"I saw something." Gazzy said blinking as if he were confused about something.

"What?" Iggy asked quickly.

"Max, she was trying to escape from a house." He explained.

"Did she make it out?" Nudge asked, her eyes studying Gazzy.

"I don't know." Gazzy said noticing the flocks heads fall in disappointment. "But I saw Ari chasing after her a couple steps behind."

"Any idea where this house is?" Fang pressed.

"There were a lot of trees, that's all." Gazzy said putting his head down.

"What do we do now?" Nudge asked.

"We go back to talk to Jeb?" Iggy asked looking at Fang.

"Yeah, let's get going." He said leading them out of the Institute.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I only got one review for chapter four, so please review if you are reading this, even if you don't like it. I have a lot of chappyies just waiting to be posted. So far this story has 72 chapters. So review and I'll post all of them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prisoner- Chapter 6

It had been two days since I had talked to Ari and it was time to put my plan into action. I had been completely silent all I did was sleep and eat. That's the only time Ari saw me, never to talk. It would be more convincing that way. Here goes nothing.

I did my best to make myself cry, that was step one. I thought of Angel being taken from me and how I'd felt when I'd cried up in that tree. I thought of how hard it had been to leave Iggy with his parents and how much I just wanted to break down and cry and ultimately did just that. I thought of Nudge and how much I missed her constant talking and Gazzy always trying to be strong for Angel and the flock. Then there was Fang. I missed a lot about him. I missed his rare but priceless smiles and knowing that if I couldn't handle something then he could. My mind wondered to the time I tried to cut the chip out of my arm. That was the only time I'd seen Fang express his emotions freely. He'd yelled at me, not only out of anger and frustration, but he was also scared. His voice rang in my head.

_"The chip stays in. You don't get off that easy! You died when we die!"_

_"So what was that about?"_

_"Walk away from it. Let's find an island. Drop off the screen."_

_"You almost gave me a heart attack."_

_"When I saw you and all that blood…"_

_"Don't do it again."_

I remember him holding me, pressing me against his hard wiry shoulder with a gentle hand. I was dying to be in his arms again. Wait, what am I saying? It's Fang I'm talking about here. He was my friend and kind of like a brother. Yet I had gotten so upset after the red haired wonder kissed him and he kissed her back, held her close. I had cried and felt like I was going to vomit.

I felt the sting of fresh tears threaten to fall from my eyes, it was working. Finally the tears streamed down my cheeks and step one had become successful.

Step two, get Ari's attention. If I pounded on the door it wouldn't seem real. I surveyed my surroundings, I needed something to throw. There were three choices: a mirror that hung on the wall, the chair in the corner of the room where Ari would sit, or the bathroom items. Well, it's all or nothing so I decided to destroy everything. I mean everything.

I thought about how much my life sucked, my normal complaints about how my life has turned out. The whitecoats, Anne, Ari, and Jeb. Let's not forget the voice in my head that nagged me to no end. This was my chance to take out my aggression. Here goes nothing…

My first target was the bathroom. I took the shampoo and conditioner bottles and threw them against the wall, two loud bangs. I yelled furiously as I rammed my fist into the mirror in the bathroom.

Second target was the chair in the corner. I picked it up and threw it in the direction of the one remaining mirror. It created a dent in the wall, hitting it with a loud thud. The mirror fell from the wall and shattered on the ground.

I could hear Ari coming down the hallway yelling my name. He sounded more concerned than mad, all the better.

He came bursting into the room as I picked up a large shard of glass. I pretended like I was going to cut my wrist. He grabbed my hand and shook it violently until I dropped the piece of glass then stared at me like I was crazy.

I just kept sobbing and then put on the best performance of my life. I dropped to my knees and put my hands over my face. I could feel him looking at me, so I looked up making eye contact with him.

"Why haven't they come for me?" I asked, my voice shaky. "They should have been here by now." Ari looked shocked.

"I wouldn't have given up on them." I pressed. "Why would they give up on me?"

"They don't deserve your love, Max." He said offering his hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me up. He ushered me over to my bed where I carefully took a seat. Ari on the other hand righted the chair and placed it in front of the bed, in front of me. He took a seat in it so we were face to face.

"You must think I'm crazy." I said letting out a small laugh. "I usually try to avoid letting people see me cry."

"It's ok." He said sounding sincere. He was being so nice it made me sick. I looked down at my hand and acted like I was in pain. Sure, it kind of hurt, but not as bad as I made it out to be. Ari followed my gaze and shot up from his seat. "I'll get the first aid kit." He started to head out of the room.

"Ari," I said catching his attention as he stood in the open doorway. "Thank you." He smiled and headed out of the room. That went better than I expected.

AN: Hope you liked it! Review if you want more! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Prisoner- Chapter 7

The flock arrived in front of Itex landing just a few meters away. Once again Jeb was there to greet them.

"Did you find them?" He asked walking toward them.

"No, she wasn't there, never was." Fang said coldly.

"That's impossible." Jeb said shaking his head. "Her chip reading came from there."

"We know you're lying." Nudge said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're going to tell us where Max is." Angel said concentrating all her energy on Jeb.

"No I'm not." He said firmly. "I don't know where she is."

"Take us to the computer and prove it." Fang ordered.

"I tried that before remember?" Jeb questioned. "You thought it was a trap. Why would you want to chance it now?"

"Are you going to show us or not?" Fang asked stepping closer to him.

"Come this way." Jeb said turning and heading for the door.

"Nudge, come with me. Iggy, you're in charge." Fang said following Jeb, Nudge close behind. They followed Jeb down a long white hall to a small room with a computer and a stack of files on a desk. Jeb motioned for the two to come up behind him as he took a seat in the only chair in front of the computer.

"Each one of you has a code." Jeb said clicking on a code number. "Erasers too." He added looking back at the pair before turning back to the computer. "See here." He said pointing at two dots on the computer. "That one is Max and the other is Ari."

"Area 5436." Fang read. "That's the Institute?"

"Yes, each area is five miles wide and five miles long. That area is the Institute." Jeb replied nodding. "That's why I don't understand how Max and Ari couldn't have been there."

Nudge quickly looked up from where her hand was just barely touching the computer. "Fang, we should go." She said giving him a look that said I found something.

"She ran down the hall out to the rest of the flock, Fang close behind. When she stopped in front of the three Fang asked, "What is it?"

"She's in the woods." Nudge started.

"We know, remember? Gazzy told us after he got a new ability." Iggy stated.

"These woods." Nudge stated.

"Oh." Iggy said embarrassed for interrupting.

"You sure?" Fang asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes." She said looking around then pointing. "That way."

"Ok, let's go." Fang said taking off with the flock close behind.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Prisoner- Chapter 8

"Here." Ari said giving me the first aid kit.

"Thanks." I said avoiding eye contact until I could get more tears out. At least my voice still had a rough sound to it from crying.

I took the antiseptic and cleaned up my hand then bandaged my four fingers together letting my thumb out free to move. I began to flashback to the time Fang bandaged my arm then the tears came again. I looked up at Ari just in time for him to see a tear cascade down my cheek.

"I'm sorry about this mess." I said taping my bandage on. He shook his head with the faintest hint of a smile.

"It's ok." He said offering his hand to me. "You hungry?"

I took his hand and wiped my cheeks with my free one. "Starving." I answered.

"Good, how about some burgers?" He asked walking out of the room.

"Sounds good." I said staying standing in my room. "When will you be back?"

"Actually, they're in the kitchen. I made an early stop." He said peeking his head back in my room. "You coming?"

"Where?" I asked.

"To the kitchen." He said simply. "It would be nice to have company while I'm eating for a change." Then he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile, he was being kind. It was almost like he was Ari and not some wicked eraser. I wouldn't be fooled though, I knew better.

"I thought I wasn't allowed out." I said sounding more shocked then I meant to.

"You've had a hard day." Ari said simply.

"Thank you." I said as he ushered me into the kitchen. He just smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Iggy asked walking tiredly. 

"Yes," Nudge said simply. "The house is in the direction of that watch tower."

"She's right, I saw it in my vision." The Gasman said proudly. "It's a cool power."

"How far out from the watch tower?" Fang asked walking next to Nudge whom led the pack.

"About two miles." She said squinting from the sun. "It would be around five maybe six from the School."

"How long have we walked?" Angel asked with Total walking along side her.

"Probably two at the least." Fang said shaking his head.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Prisoner- Chapter 9

When Ari and I had finished eating he put our plates in the sink. While his back was turned I quickly surveyed my surroundings. The exit was down the hall, almost too easy. I turned my attention back to Ari, his back was still turned.

"Today's my birthday." I lied.

"Is that why you got so upset?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah," I answered and continued on with my lie. "I just thought they'd come for me, so we could celebrate my birthday together."

I looked up at him, "You probably don't even care. I wouldn't blame you. Jeb probably doesn't even remember your birthday."

"No, he doesn't." Ari confirmed taking a seat again. "He doesn't even remember how old I am."

"Look on the bright side." I said with a bitter laugh. "At least you know your birthday." He smirked, that seemed like a good sign.

"I just picked a day that I thought sounded good and called it my birthday. We all did, the flock I mean." I said wiping away another tear.

"Well, if it's a birthday celebration you want." He said walking over to the refrigerator. "Then that's what you shall get."

By the time he turned around I was halfway down the hallway. I heard him yell and looked back, he was now in wolf form and a few steps behind me. I reached the door and pulled it open only to be yanked back by my hair. I let out a cry and fell on my back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled looking down at me.

"For a walk." I quipped, sarcasm clear in my voice. I threw my leg up, catching him off guard as my foot smashed into the bottom of his jaw. His head snapped upward and then returned to looking down at me with new coldness in his eyes.

I scurried up to my feet in time to dodge him charging toward me. He slipped on a rug placed in front of the door on the wooden floor. I took that as my sign to leave. I ran out the open door into the woods. I unfurled my wings and pushed off the ground. With a few hard down strokes I was flying higher up in the air. Ari took off after me, struggling a bit more than I had in getting up so high. I was about to go into high speed when I noticed five figures on the ground. It had to be the flock.

I flew down to them, landing about ten feet in front of them.

"Max!" Angel yelled running to me and throwing her arms around me. I kneeled down and pulled her into my arms. I looked over her shoulder at the rest of the flock until my eyes landed on Fang. I gave him a small smile and to my surprise he returned it.

I was brought back to reality as Ari cackled touching his feet to the ground.

"Max, we already have a dog." Fang said looking at me. I gave him a smile.

"Go home dog breath." I said turning to Ari.

"Max." Iggy said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked keeping my eyes on Ari.

"Erasers are coming." He said. "They're almost here."

"Fang, you're in charge." I said taking a step toward Ari. "I'll take care of Ari."

"Just don't get kidnapped again." He said turning away from me and giving the flock instructions.

"Here we go again." I said staring down Ari, he growled.

I delivered a round house kick to his chest and he staggered back a step caught off guard. He lunged at me and I dodged easily giving him another kick, this one to the head. He swung a clawed paw at me and caught my cheek. I could feel it swell and a stream of blood run from my cheek down onto my neck. As he laughed I kicked the back of his knee, so it gave out and he fell to the ground. I took time to look around me.

The fight was almost over. Three erasers were still standing, not including Ari who was rising to his feet. Fang was walking toward me with Nudge by his side.

"I'll be back mutants." Ari growled.

"Later dog breath." I said watching him take off. I walked over to Fang and Nudge as the other three came up behind them.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked me looking concerned, well as concerned as Fang can look.

"I'm fine." I said letting out a sigh. "We should go."

"Where?" The Gasman asked looking up at me.

"As far as we can get before dark." I answered not really knowing where to head next. I took off , Fang behind me, then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel last.

We landed in a wooded area out in the middle of nowhere when the sun started to go down. We stacked our fists and tapped the backs of each others with our other hands. Everyone went to sleep instantly except for, you guessed it… Fang. I took a seat next to him as he looked over at me.

"Looks like you did a good job being leader." I said with a smile. "You want to save the world for me too?" I joked. He gave a barely audible laugh then turned to look at me. His eyes instantly filled with worry as he titled my head to get a better look at my cheek.

"Does it hurt?" He asked rifling through his bag. He pulled out antiseptic and dabbed it on my cheek.

"Only when you do that." I said pushing his hand away. He pulled out a bandage and put it on my cheek.

"When we find some water you can clean the blood off." He said shoving the antiseptic back in his bag before turning to look at me again.

"Thank you." I said touching the bandage.

"We're glad to have you back, Max." He said walking away and laying down. "You had us worried."

"Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically with a laugh laying down also.

"I guess so." He said closing his eyes. I could tell he was really tired and who was I to refuse him of sleep just so I could talk. I had plenty of time to talk to the flock now that I was back where I belonged, with them.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting.**


	10. Chapter 10

Prisoner- Chapter 10

It all happened so fast. I awoke to a large leather boot pressed against my throat belonging to Ari. Who else would it be? Nudge was held by two erasers. Angel and Gazzy were each in the arms of an eraser struggling violently. Iggy and Fang were also struggling against the three erasers that held each of them.

"Good morning." Ari growled.

"I didn't want a wake up call." I said trying to push his boot away.

"What's wrong, Max?" He said putting on a sickening smile. "You need more beauty sleep?"

"No," I said noticing the force on my neck slackening up. "But I suggest you look in the mirror. You could use some." I clasped my hands on his boot and pushed up as hard as I could. He landed on his back knocking Nudge free of her erasers.

"You're going to let me go now." Angel said to her eraser. It did as told. "Good, now you're going to run into that tree." The eraser looked stunned as it carried out her orders. Angel had a great, but scary power.

Nudge fought with one eraser while the other went after Angel. I ran over to the erasers holding Fang, Ari running behind me. One let go of Fang's arm, which was enough for him to free himself. He swung his elbow back catching the one directly behind him in the nose. The eraser staggered back, so Fang turned and kicked the other one in the ribs. I thought I heard one crack.

Ari was coming at me from behind and another eraser was coming at me from the front. I kicked the eraser in the ribs, it doubled over and I clasped my hands over its ears, blowing it's eardrums. It screamed in pain. I flung an elbow back catching Ari in the cheek then kicked the back of his knee so it gave out. I delivered a kick to his throat and then the side of his jaw.

Fang's erasers were on the ground, so he helped Iggy free and the two fought the erasers until they scurried off. Gazzy bit his eraser's hand then delivered a few kicks to the ribs until Nudge went and helped him. She came from behind and blew the eraser's eardrums. It flew off in a hurry. That's when I saw Angel. She was on the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Angel!" I screamed running over to her. Her neck had four deep scratches on it and it was gushing blood. I clasped my hand over my mouth letting out a muffled sob.

_She's alive Max, but you must stop the bleeding like you did when Fang was hurt._

"I need a cloth or shirt or something." I said quickly blinking back the tears that threatened my eyes. Fang rifled through his backpack and handed me one of his shirts. I pressed it against Angel's neck. "She needs to go to the hospital." I choked out.

"Let's go find one." Fang said picking Angel up from the ground. He took off and we all followed. We landed in a park after sighting a hospital nearby. We ran through the doors, Fang holding Angel.

"Someone please help us." I called out as we rushed in. "My sister's hurt." A nurse came running up to us, saw the wound, and called out for a doctor. She tore Angel from Fang's arms, putting her on a gurney. I followed as they rolled her into a room.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room." One of the nurses said shooing me out of the room. "I'll come get you when we know something."

I just nodded and walked to the waiting room. I took a seat across the room from the flock. Fang noticed me come in and was already making his way toward me. I put my head in my hands, I could feel tears sting my eyes, desperate to escape.

"Max." He said taking a seat next to me. I looked up at him and let the tears fall unable to stop them any longer.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"No." He said firmly. "This is their fault, not yours." I knew he meant the erasers.

I shook my head, "I'm in charge, she was my responsibility." I argued getting angrier at myself the more I talked.

"Max, she's all of our responsibility." Fang said looking at me. "You can't blame yourself."

"Why?" I asked standing up angrily. "Why can't I?"

"Because you're not the one who clawed her." He said staring me down. "You're not the one who sent erasers after her or turned her into a bird kid."

"She was my…" I started.

Fang interrupted, "You're fourteen! Cut yourself some slack! No one's perfect! Not even you!"

Deep down I knew he was right. It was Ari and the eraser's fault, the whitecoats and Jeb, all of them. I managed a barely audible whisper, "I know, I'm just scared." Fang surprised me once again by pulling me into his arms. I was going to have to start making a list. He led me out of the room, so the younger kids wouldn't see me cry. He knew me very well.

"Thank you." I said wiping off my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded avoiding his eyes.

Then he managed to surprise me again, add this one to the list. Fang kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and then he put a finger under my chin positioning my head. He leaned down… was Fang about to kiss me?

**AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so.**


	11. Chapter 11

Prisoner- Chapter 11

Then he managed to surprise me again, add this one to the list. Fang kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and then he put a finger under my chin raising my lips to his. He leaned down… was Fang about to kiss me?

He inched closer, my heart was pounding furiously and my breathing had quickened. Then his lips were on mine and it felt like something was finally going right in my life.

Unfortunately the kiss lasted all of three seconds, because a nurse walked down the hallway and stopped a few feet away from us.

I felt Fang pull away and I turned to look at the nurse. My cheeks were heated, oh no, I was blushing! Note so self: don't let Fang see you blush.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said clutching a chart to her body. "But I need you to come with me." I turned to look at Fang giving him a here we go again look.

"Alright, Nick, watch the others." I said walking away with the nurse.

Fang nodded and walked back into the waiting room.

"The doctor noticed something about your sister…" The nurse began.

I interrupted, "…the wings." She nodded.

"Do you have them too?" She asked with a curious look.

"Yes." I said nodding. "Can I see my sister now?"

"She's resting right now." The nurse said. "But I guess it would be ok for you to sit with her. Just one at a time."

"Alright." I said walking into Angel's room. She was sleeping under a white sheet. Her neck was bandaged and she looked a little paler than usual.

I walked over to the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it. I took Angel's hand in mine and stroked it with my thumb.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." I whispered. Tears threatened to fall once again. What was it with me and crying lately?

A doctor appeared in the doorway. "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

I looked up at him then back at Angel. "About what?" I asked.

"I think you know." He said walking into the room. "What are you?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to call anyone about us?" I asked. "Tell no one?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late." He said brushing a hand through his thick brown hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up. "Who did you tell?"

"Now calm down." He said putting a hand up. "We are required to call the government with matters like this. Not that they've ever happened before, but that is beside the point."

"Who did you call?" I repeated, my voice harsh and my eyes narrowed.

"Hello Max." A familiar voice said from the doorway of the room.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Myrah, I'm going to cut this story into sets of twenties. So once this hits twenty chapters I'm going to make a Prisoner Part 2. And trust me when I say this story gets better in its later chapters. I'll make you guys a deal, okay? After I get five reviews, I'll add another chappy.**

**Oh and sorry about all the cliffies. Ask any of my readers, I love cliffies! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Prisoner- Chapter 12

"Who did you call?" I repeated, my voice harsh and my eyes narrowed.

"Hello Max." A familiar voice said from the doorway of the room.

My head snapped to look at the person who was talking. My fears were confirmed, she was actually here. Yes, I'm talking about Anne.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted jumping out of my seat.

"They called me." Anne said crossing her arms. "Now if you would lower your voice. Ariel is trying to sleep."

"Come with me." I said storming out of the room, practically growling the words at her. When we were in the hallway my attack began.

"How dare you come here?" I shouted. "You lied to us and kept things from us."

"You wouldn't have given me a chance if I told you the truth." She said in furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head. "Who am I kidding? You never gave me a chance anyway."

"Don't even try to make me look like the bad guy!" I said pointing my finger at her. "You're the one working with the enemy!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but..." She started.

I interrupted quickly, "But nothing, you don't get another chance! You should have never gotten one in the first place." I started to walk away to Angel's room.

"Maybe you should take a vote. The others loved staying with me." She said looking like she was going to cry.

"Don't make me bring them in this." I said shaking my head and lowering my voice. "I was nice enough not to tell them that you were a fake, but I won't hesitate in doing so now."

"Max?" Fang said from the doorway of the waiting room. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hello Nick." Anne said walking into view.

"What's going on?" Fang asked walking next to me.

"The hospital called her." I said staring at her. "She wants another chance."

"Nick, I know I should have told you I was Jeb's boss, but I knew you wouldn't have given me a chance to take care of you." She started to explain, but then saw Fang look at me confused. "Max didn't tell you?"

"No." He said staring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later' and in return he gave me one that said 'you'd better'.

"Oh." Anne said surprised. "I just thought…"

"Never mind what you thought." I said rolling my eyes. "Just leave."

"Not without seeing the others." She said shaking her head.

"No way in hell." I spat, my words like venom.

"Too late." Anne said seeing Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy come into the hall.

Nudge came sprinting to Anne and threw her arms around her. Gazzy came over to me and I ruffled his hair. Iggy walked next to Fang looking confused. I heard him whisper something to Fang and then Fang said something back.

"Are we staying with you again, Anne?" Nudge asked looking up at her.

"No." I said firmly. "Anne just came by to make sure we were ok, right Anne?" I said giving her a look that said 'you better agree'.

"Yes," She said looking a little hurt. "The hospital called and I just needed to make sure all of you were doing ok, so I stopped by."

"And she was just getting ready to leave too." I said trying to sound calm. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Actually, I was hoping to see Ariel before I left." She said. She was pushing her luck and I was furious.

"She's sleeping." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Five minutes." She promised. "And I won't wake her. I'll stand in the doorway."

Nudge and Gazzy were looking at me expectantly. I couldn't break the news about Anne to them, especially not right now.

"Alright." I said closing my eyes. "Five minutes."

**AN: Hope you liked it! Five reviews and you get the next chappy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Prisoner- Chapter 13

I was standing in the hallway outside Angel's room dreading the fact Anne was in her room. As promised, she was in the doorway, but I still hated the situation.

I was leaning against the wall, my eyes fixed on Anne. Fang was a step or two away looking at me and occasionally taking time to do a 360 scan of our surroundings. We're paranoid like that, but for a very good reason.

Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge were all in the waiting room again. Iggy was in charge as usual since he was the oldest of the three. Fang and I weren't with them because I had to keep an eye on Anne and well, I guess he had to keep an eye on me. Which he literally was doing, his eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Anne?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well I haven't exactly had much time now, have I?" I muttered then raised my voice to make my point loud and clear. "I mean between the constant eraser attacks, nagging from the voice in my head and getting kidnapped, I've been a little busy."

"Max, there you had more than enough opportunities to tell me." He said looking away from me.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" I asked raising my voice. "Why do you care?"

"I care, because the last time you kept your emotions in and didn't tell me things, you almost killed yourself by trying to cut that chip out of your arm." He said looking at me again, staring me down.

"I told you that wouldn't happen again." I said lowering my voice.

Fang didn't respond, instead he walked to the waiting room where Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were.

I felt tears sting my eyes. I always hated it when Fang was mad at me, or any of the flock really. I looked at the doorway to Angel's room, Anne was gone. I heard talking inside the room and hoped that Angel wasn't awake. I didn't want her to see Anne. I walked in the room to find Anne talking to Angel and she was awake.

"Hi Max." She said with a bright smile.

"Hi sweetie." I said walking over to the bed and hugging her.

I looked over at Anne, "Why didn't you come get me?"

"I saw you talking to Nick." She said studying me. "It looked pretty intense and I didn't want to interrupt if it was important."

"Just a little disagreement." I said vaguely.

"About what?" Angel asked curiously.

"Nothing." I answered giving her a look that said 'don't even think about reading my mind.'

"Anne, could I talk to you?" I asked walking to the door, not giving her much of a choice.

"Of course." She said with a smile as she followed me out the door. I closed the door to Angel's room, so she couldn't hear us talking.

"Ok you've seen Ang… Ariel just like you wanted, now it's time for you to go." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright." She said fishing through her purse before pulling out a pen and a pad of paper. "But you have to take this first."

"What?" I asked trying to get a look at what she was writing.

"These are numbers you can reach me at." She said handing me the piece of paper. "My address is on there too in case you don't remember it."

"Why would I…" I began only to be cut off.

"If you get in trouble, and I mean any kind of trouble you can't handle yourselves, just call me and I'll help." She explained. "I know you think you can protect them from everything, but some things you can't deal with yourself, Max. Sometimes you have to ask for help." Then, get this, she hugged me.

I stood there frozen. I wasn't hugging her back, but I wasn't pulling away. When she let go of me, I saw she'd been crying. I was completely shocked. Maybe she wasn't the evil witch I had painted her out to be in my head, not completely at least.

"Please, can you promise me you'll call if you're in trouble?" She asked putting the pad of paper and pen back in her purse.

"If we get into trouble and I can't deal with on my own, then yes, I'll call you." I said putting the piece of paper in my pocket. "I promise."

She mouthed 'thank you' to me then left. Ok, so she's not one hundred percent evil, of that I'm sure.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Remember, you're only five reviews from the next chappy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Prisoner- Chapter 14

I walked into Angel's room and sat down next to her bed. She gave me a bright smile.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked taking her hand.

"Much better." She said nodding, making her blond curls bounce lightly.

"Excuse me," A nurse said from the doorway. "May I have a word?"

"Yeah," I answered standing up then looked at Angel a moment. "I'll be right back."

She smiled and I smiled back. I was so relieved to see her healthy again. I had been scared before and I still was. I had come close to losing her, my baby. I wouldn't let that happen ever again. The next person who tries to harm my flock would have to face the wrath of Maximum Ride.

"Ariel is your sister, correct?" She asked clicking the pen in her hand.

"Yes." I said swallowing hard.

"Good, so if you just sign here Ariel will be released after she gets her night's rest." The nurse said handing me the clipboard and pen.

"So you're saying that she will be released first thing when she wakes up tomorrow?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"That's right." The nurse said with a slight smile. "There's no reason to keep her any longer. She has healed very well and very quickly. An amazing rate, really."

"Well, she's an amazing little girl." I said as I signed the chart.

"Cute too." The nurse said smirking then walking away.

I just nodded at her form disappearing down the hallway. I turned to walk to the waiting room where the rest of my flock was waiting for the news. I entered to see Gazzy asleep in a chair, he looked so cute all curled up like that. Iggy looked bored out of his mind as Nudge rambled on to him. Fang turned his attention from Nudge and Iggy to stare at me. I could tell he was still mad at me. I'll have to talk to him about it later.

"What did you find out?" Nudge asked looking at me now.

"She can leave the hospital as soon as she wakes up tomorrow morning." I said with a smile. Nudge hugged Iggy, Fang smiled for a few seconds and then it disappeared, and I woke Gazzy and told him the news. He threw his arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I squeezed him back and kissed his cheek. He was such a great kid.

"Does Angel know yet?" Gazzy asked getting out of his seat.

"No, I thought we could give her the good news together." I said ruffling his blond hair.

"Let's go." Nudge said popping out of her seat.

Iggy rose out of his seat a second later. Fang got up too, still looking kind of mad at me. I could tell he was relieved Angel was getting released though, so he wasn't fully tuning me out.

We all filed into Angel's room. Angel's face lit up when she saw all of us there. Everyone gave her a hug, even Fang. He was a softy when it came to Angel, well as soft as Fang gets.

"Angel, you get to leave in the morning!" Gazzy said shaking with excitement.

Angel's smile brightened even more. That's when I knew everything was going to be okay. Angel would get out of the hospital in the morning and then we would be back on the run, but at least we would all be together. All six of us, the flock.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Prisoner- Chapter 15

I was sitting beside Angel's bed waiting for her to wake up. Truth is, I didn't get much sleep, I never do. Sleeping wasn't for me. Bad things happened while I was asleep. Either I had nightmares, headaches, waking up surrounded by erasers, or getting kidnapped. That's right, sleep wasn't for people like me. People who are supposed to 'save the world'. I just hope the flock got a better nights rest than I did.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy all stayed in the waiting area. The hospital refused to let them all stay in Angel's room. I guess I can understand that, but we did it when Fang was in the hospital. Maybe because we had Anne, a FBI agent, on our side and it was a different hospital.

The hospital had been surprisingly understanding when I asked them to stay the night in Angel's room. I stayed the whole night in the chair by Angel's bed. Not the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but I've slept in worse. Trust me, a chair is quite nice compared to a tree branch or cave floor.

"Good morning." Angel said with a smile as she threw her arms around me.

"Good morning, sweetie, you ready to get out of here?" I asked rubbing her back in a circular motion.

She pulled back, put on a straight face and stared into my eyes as she answered, "More than ever."

Then she put on a smile again. I smiled too.

"Okay, here's your clothes." I said handing her the clothes, then pointing to the bathroom. "You can change in the bathroom over there."

She practically leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later she was running over to me. I picked her up and carried her down the hallway.

A few nurses offered me smiles and I even returned their smiles a couple times.

I opened the door to the waiting room. Iggy and Fang were the only ones awake. I gave them a smile, too bad only Fang could see it. I walked over to Iggy and squeezed his shoulder. He smiled up at me then woke Nudge and Gazzy.

Fang was still mad at me, of course, but he would forgive me after I talked to him. I'm sure of that, because he's Fang, my best friend and my brother.

He stood up noticing me looking at him and ushered everyone out of the door and the hospital. I walked behind him, carrying Angel still.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Remember, five reviews and you get the next chappy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Prisoner- Chapter 16

"Max, I'm tired." Nudge said flying next to me. "Are we going to find a place to stay soon?"

I looked over at her, she looked tired and so did everyone else, except Fang who never shows any signs of exhaustion or any other emotion for that matter.

Angel, my baby, was flying beside her brother. It's cute how Gazzy has been keeping a close watch on her lately. He was playing the role of protective older brother and it was so cute. She looked like she was struggling with her flying a bit and rest would definitely do some good for her and the rest of us.

I turned my attention back to Nudge.

"Alright, we'll stay in the woods down there." I said pointing to the ground. "Land where there are few trees."

I saw Fang swoop toward the ground. I motioned for Nudge to guide Iggy down after him and then for Gazzy to follow. Angel followed her brother and I stayed close behind her. I wasn't about to let anything else bad happen to her.

When we were all on the ground everyone started picking out their spot on the ground where they would sleep. Of course, Gazzy was next to Iggy and Angel. Nudge was on the other side of Angel. Fang was a few feet away from the foursome and I still hadn't decided whether I could actually get some sleep or not.

I walked over to Iggy and tapped his hand to let him know he was in charge of the group. It was time to talk to Fang.

The younger kids were already lying down and I could have sworn Angel was already asleep. I walked over to Fang who was sitting, staring out at the tree line surrounding us.

"We need to talk." I said standing behind him.

Fang being the stubborn silent type he is didn't respond. He just kept sitting and staring. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Fang." I said trying to catch a response. "You can't ignore me forever." I whispered harshly feeling tears sting my eyes, wanting to fall. I wouldn't cry. I wanted Fang to talk to me because he forgave me, not because he felt guilty.

He turned to look at me, his eyes fierce. "You want to talk, fine, we'll talk." He said grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me into the woods.

When we were out of Iggy's hearing range, we stopped.

"Talk." Fang said crossing his arms and looking me in the eyes.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Anne." I began looking away from his eyes to study the ground.

"Apology accepted." He muttered beginning to walk back to camp.

He didn't mean it. He knew it and I knew it. He was still mad at me, he just didn't want me to bother him anymore and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, I was willing to stay out here all night if I had to.

"Not so fast." I said crossing my arms.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I want you to forgive me." I said raising my voice.

"I just did." He said taking a step closer. That was always his way of telling me to back off. I knew Fang would never hurt me, so I pressed on.

"You and I both know you're still holding a grudge." I said shaking my head. "I can tell."

"You just know everything, don't you?" He asked turning his back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes had widened and my mouth was agape.

"It means that you always think you're right and keep things secret that you shouldn't." He explained, practically yelling the words at me in frustration. "You take your role as leader way too seriously sometimes."

**AN: Hope you liked it! Now review for the next chappy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Prisoner- Chapter 17

"You just know everything, don't you?" He asked turning his back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes had widened and my mouth was agape.

"It means that you always think you're right and keep things secret that you shouldn't." He explained turning and practically yelling the words at me in frustration. "You take your role as leader way too seriously sometimes."

"Well, excuse me." I said flabbergasted. "But I think the safety of the flock is a very serious matter."

Fang didn't say anything he just kept staring right through me.

I continued, "I try my hardest everyday to find us food and shelter and to keep us together. Not to mention dealing with a voice in my head that picks the worst times to chime in, constant eraser attacks, and several people telling me to 'save the world' but refuse to tell me how. So excuse me for not being perfect and not including you." I was yelling at Fang, my best friend. I really wish I would think before I talk, or in this situation… yell.

"I never wanted you to be perfect." Fang said with an eerie calm to his voice. "I just wanted you to be honest with me, not keep me in the dark like I'm one of the younger members that you have to protect."

"Fang, I didn't purposely keep it from you." I said in a whisper lowering my head.

His jaw seemed to relax and his eyes looked softer. I took that as a good sign.

"I know." He said in the same low tone as before, except it sounded sincere and not creepy.

"I promise I'll tell you everything important from now on." I said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And you'll ask for help?" He asked, knowing I'd struggle with that one. A corner of his mouth quirked upward and he raised one of his dark eyebrows.

I smirked in response then answered, "Maybe, don't push it."

I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Just promise me you'll share the load." He said becoming serious again.

"You mean burden." I said with a bitter laugh.

"Whatever." He said looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll take care of the flock… and you can save the world." I broke into laughter.

"You're hilarious." He muttered shaking his head. I could tell he was fighting back a smile.

"I know." I said yawning.

Fang looked at me a second then said, "We should get back to camp."

"Yeah." I said blinking to clear my vision of sleep. My eyes weren't focusing. "I'll take first watch."

"No." He said holding my hand in his and leading me back to camp. "I'll take first watch."

I was about to protest, but Fang stopped walking and put a hand up to say 'be quiet.'

"I know you haven't been sleeping." He said shaking his head. "You look and sound tired. Just get some sleep."

"I try." I said suddenly. "It just doesn't work."

His dark eyebrow rose again.

"Bad things happen when I sleep." I said sounding like a little kid scared to sleep in their bed, because they're scared a monster lives under it or in the closet. "It's going to take awhile to be able to feel safe going to sleep again." I sounded so pathetic. I just needed to shut my big mouth.

"Just try." He said giving my hand a comforting squeeze before letting go as we reached camp.

"Ig, get some rest." I whispered to the tall pale teen. "Fang's taking first watch."

We stacked fists and I tapped the back of his with my other hand. He lay down and I walked over to a spot on the ground kind of away from everyone else. Usually I would want to be next to the flock, but I just needed to be alone for once, kind of.

I lay down on the hard ground and heard Fang walk over to me. I looked up at him as he kneeled down. I held out my fist and he put his on top of mine, then I tapped the back of his with my other hand.

"Wake me up for second watch." I said taking off my sweater and using it as a pillow.

He didn't say anything, but I didn't expect him to.

"Assuming I actually fall asleep." I added closing my eyes.

I heard him stand up and walk to his spot on the ground.

GET THIS, I ACTUALLY FELL ASLEEP!

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Prisoner- Chapter 18

I woke up, blinking a few times to focus my eyes. It was still dark out and Fang was still on watch. He was sitting with his back to me, but I guess he sensed me looking at him, because he turned around. I decided to accept the fact that he caught me looking at him and stand up. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You slept." He said resisting a smile.

"I did, didn't I?" I said acting shocked.

We sat silence for a couple minutes, before I broke the silence asking, "You want me to watch, so you get some sleep."

He looked over at me. "Do you know how long you were asleep?" He asked raising his dark eyebrows.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"One hour." He said looking back at the woods. "Go get some more sleep."

"Ok." I said standing up. I walked back over to my spot on the ground.

It was quite cold out here in the woods. I felt myself shiver. I decided to put my sweatshirt back on in fear or freezing to death. Ok, I'm exaggerating, but it was cold. I wonder how the others could stand it.

I lye back down and fell back asleep, amazing, I know.

* * *

Well, I was waking up again, but I wasn't ready to wake up. I couldn't have been asleep for very long. I turned over and curled up to keep warm. I was still pretty cold. I shivered again and sucked in a short breath of air.

I heard someone walk over to me and kneel down.

"Max, you awake?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah." I said opening my eyes. "I can't seem to stay asleep for very long."

"You feeling okay?" He asked studying me.

"Yeah, just a bit cold." I answered turning to look at him.

"You might be getting sick." He said still studying me.

"Nonsense." I responded with a smirk. "I don't get sick."

"No." He agreed. "You get massive headaches and fall from the sky."

"And you always catch me." I said smiling.

Are you ready for this? Fang smiled back at me. I barely ever see that.

"One of these times I'm just gonna let you fall." He said turning his smile into a smirk.

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's true." He said crossing his arms. "Actually, you're so heavy I'd probably accidentally drop you anyway."

"Shut up." I said punching his arm and laughing.

"Just don't fall out of the sky anymore." Fang said.

"I'll try not to." I said sitting up. "Luckily I haven't had one of those headaches in awhile. Maybe I'll get lucky enough never to have one ever again."

"What was it like?" He asked keeping his eyes on me.

"Just imagine what it would feel like to have your skull split into large pieces." I responded remembering how I held my head tightly in my hands in fear my head would do just that.

Fang nodded not saying anything, then stood up.

I lye back down to sleep and shivered again. I curled up and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working this time.

* * *

I had lying here for about thirty minute, that being an estimate. It seemed like forever. I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. I had been considering getting up and taking over watch, so Fang could get some sleep, but knowing him he would just tell me to go back to sleep. I was starting to get a headache again and I was still cold. Then my old 'friend' that had been silent for what seemed like a record amount of time decided to pipe up.

_Max, you're overlooking the obvious again._

'What are you talking about?' I asked silently.

_Look around._

I sat up and did as it said. 'Everything is fine. Fang is on watch.'

_I'm not worried about the flock, Maximum. I'm worried about you._

"Why?" I asked aloud.

Fang's head turned in my direction and I sighed when his eyes rested upon me. I got up and sat next to him.

"Talking to yourself again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I sarcastically laughed. "The voice decided to talk to me again."

"What did it want this time?" He asked looking at me.

"I don't know really." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

Fang raised a dark eyebrow, still looking at me.

"It was going on about how I was overlooking the obvious." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's it?" He asked. I saw his jaw stiffen as he looked at the tree line surrounding us.

"Yeah." I said thinking. "And it said it was worried about me."

His head snapped to look at me. "Why?" He demanded.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "That's where it ended."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked studying me like he had done before.

"I feel fine." I said stressing the words to him.

"Nothing unusual?" He asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I'm tired, I have a small headache, and I'm kind of cold."

"That's it?" He asked sarcastically.

"The point is, that those are all normal things." I explained. "I'm tired from not getting much sleep. I get headaches whenever the voice decides to talk to me and it's cold out."

"Max, it's not that cold." He said reaching a hand out to feel my forehead.

I swatted it away.

"You could be sick." He said reaching his hand out again.

"I'm fine." I said slapping at his hand again and standing up. I walked over to my spot on the ground. "Get some sleep, I've got watch now."

"Fine Mom." He said clearly annoyed with me. Not mad, just annoyed. Fang always hated when I decided to be stubborn. Oh well, I hate being fussed over.

I watched him lye down with his back to me. He fell asleep quickly.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Prisoner- Chapter 19

I was still on watch it had probably been about four hours now. Usually someone is supposed to switch with you after you watch four hours, but I wouldn't get anymore sleep anyway. I still had a headache which left me hoping that the voice wouldn't start in on how it was worried about me or recite vague statements to me like I hated so much.

_Max I'm trying to help you._

'Go away." I thought bitterly.

_You may not want to listen to me, but at least listen to Fang._

'Since when are you Fang's number one fan?' I asked silently.

_He's worried about you for a very good reason, Maximum._

'What are you talking about?' I asked blinking.

_You're not well._

'Not well? Like sick?' I asked confused.

The voice didn't answer.

'Ok, you want me to know that I'm not well, yet you won't tell me what's wrong with me. That is some screwed up logic. Am I dieing? Have I hit my expiration date?'

Still no answer.

'Fine, don't talk.' I retorted. 'In fact never talk again.'

I was angry, furious really. The voice always chimed in at the wrong time and said the wrong thing. I hated it. It talked in vague responses like it was a terrible thing to just be straight with me. It yelled at me for not listening or focusing on saving the world. This voice was one extreme headache, literally.

* * *

The flock was awake about an hour later, because I woke them up myself. It was time to head off again.

"I'm hungry." Nudge said walking over to where I was.

"Me too." Gazzy said walking behind her.

"Alright, we'll fly to a town and pick up something from a store." I said standing up.

I looked around for Angel, but I didn't see her. My heart began to race and I couldn't breathe. Where was Angel?

Fang must have seen my expression change because he looked around also. He did a 360 scan and then did it again.

"Where's Angel?" I asked the flock. "She was just here a minute ago."

"Gazzy, have you seen anything?" Iggy whispered to the blond eight year old.

"Just a dream." He said.

"About Angel?" Iggy pressed.

Gazzy nodded. "All I remember in Angel in the woods, walking alone."

"Why would she go into the woods alone?" I asked myself more than I was asking Gazzy.

He shook his head.

"We have to find her." He said scrunching his eyes and balling up his fists. That was Gazzy's way of acting tough and brave. He was a great little kid.

"We will Gazzy." I said giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Everyone grab their stuff. We're going to find Angel."

We were in the woods searching for Angel and had been for about ten minutes. My mind was overloading with possible things that could have happened to her. I tried to push them away, but it was failing miserably.

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't cry in front of the flock, not again. I had to be brave, that was a leader's job.

"Angel." I called out again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Over here." She said running up to me.

"Angel!" I cried taking her in my arms. "Why did you leave the flock?"

"Total ran off." She said letting go of me.

I sent Total a glare. He hid behind Angel's leg.

"Why did you run off?" I asked close to yelling.

"I saw something." He explained. "So I followed it."

"Then tell us." I said crossing my arms. "Don't take off alone."

"Ok." He said as Angel patted his head.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice said from behind us. It belonged to none other than… yep, you guessed it… Ari.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Prisoner- Chapter 20

"Well, look what we have here." A voice said from behind us. It belonged to none other than… yep, you guessed it… Ari.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with the rough texture of his voice.

"Like a headache." I said turning to look at him. I pushed Angel behind me. Fang walked to stand next to me, so we were in front of the younger two, Gazzy and Angel. Iggy and Nudge stood to Fang's right.

"U and A?" Fang whispered.

I nodded before saying, "I and G to the left. N and A to the right."

I said it just loud enough for the whole flock to hear. Ari was distracted talking to someone on the other end of a radio. Good thing, it made things a bit easier.

"Think you can hold things on your own?" I asked Fang.

A dark eyebrow popped up. "Why?" He questioned.

"There's no sense in you and I fighting together. I can hold my own in a fight and if we split up then we can surround the erasers in all four directions." I explained quickly. "But if you don't think you can hold your own, then…"

"I'll hold the front." He said cutting me short.

I laughed at the look on his face. I loved teasing Fang, he was so serious about everything. All the time. He was now looking at me with one of those 'you can't be serious' expressions. I held back a laugh and smile.

Ari directed his attention back to me. 'Who's ready for school?" He growled before lunging at me. I moved out of the way easily. I have great reflexes, it was going to take more than that to catch me.

"U and A!" I called out to the group. "I and G left, N and A right, Fang front. I got the back." I said staring at Ari.

The flock took off just as I instructed. I saw them make it to the directions that they were assigned and begin to fight with a few erasers. They seemed to be fighting and holding their own really well. My heart swelled with pride. I loved my flock.

Ari lunged at me again, coming a little closer to hitting me this time. Before he could turn to look at me again, I kicked him in the middle of his back. It looked like it actually hurt him and made him angrier. Great.

"You're going to pay for that." He said roughly as he turned to look at me.

"You have to catch me first." I said taking off into the air.

"With pleasure." He said flying up with some struggle to face me in the air.

I planted a round house kick on his chest. He dropped a few inches, forgetting to flap his wings. I smiled at the sight.

"You have to flap to stay in the air, wolf boy." I said smirking.

The anger flashed in his eyes again. He flew at me and I dodged out of the way. He came at me again, throwing his large claws at me right and left. I had to constantly dodge them and try to fly away, until finally one hit me. I immediately felt a headache coming on, like I didn't get enough of those already.

I started to feel a little dizzy and my vision became fuzzy. I blinked a few times. I was close to seeing double and there's no way I could fight not being able to see straight.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. Iggy can fight blind, why can't she fight seeing double? Well, Iggy has had a lot of experience fighting and carrying out other tasks being blind. I have always had use of my eyes on the other hand and am quite dependent on them.

I blinked again. Things were starting to look normal again.

I could make out Ari swinging his large paw at me, so I lunged to one side. He was able to rake his claws into my left shoulder, producing four parallel scratches. I winced as I felt the familiar sting. Blood slowly streamed down my arm to my fingertips. A river of blood, but nothing to panic over. I've seen worse on Fang and Angel.

I swung my foot at Ari's jaw only to catch his shoulder. It didn't have much of an impact. I swung again and caught him in the throat. I heard him cough and gasp for air a couple times. He lost some major altitude and landed on the ground. Unfortunately, we weren't that high up, just about twenty feet. He seemed to be fine and got up pretty quick.

"Let's go!" He yelled out to the other erasers. Then he looked up at me and yelled, "Until next time!"

"Can't wait!" I yelled back sarcastically.

As the erasers disappeared I called out to the flock for a report on their injuries with one simple word, "Report!"

"I'm okay." Total said popping his head out of Fang's backpack.

"Fang?" I asked looking at him for an answer.

"Fine." He said shrugging.

"Hungry." Nudge said rubbing her stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Gazzy?" I questioned looking at the blond boy.

"My jaw kind of hurts, but not bad." He said holding his hand to his jaw.

"Angel?" I asked turning to her.

"Just tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Iggy?" I asked turning to the blind mutant.

"Caught a punch in the stomach, but nothing major." He assured.

"You sure?" I questioned studying him.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"Max, what happened?" Angel asked seeing my arm.

"Ari scratched me, it's fine." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"We should land so we can patch it up." Fang said looking at me.

"We can do that when we land to get food." I said shaking my head.

"We should do it now." He said staring at me.

I fidgeted under his stare nervously. "Okay, land back at camp." I instructed.

The flock did as told. I followed behind them.

We landed where we had just camped the night before.

The younger kids busied themselves with other tasks as Fang pulled the supplies out of his bag.

First, the antiseptic. It stung, but it helped keep the wound germ free.

Second, cloth to clean off the blood. When he carefully swept the blood off my arm, I winced and sucked in a breath. He looked up into my eyes quickly looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine." I assured.

Third, the bandages. Regular bandages wouldn't work in this case, so he took a piece of shredded shirt and tied it around my arm tightly. I winced again, but it had to be done.

I stood up and gave Fang a 'thank you' look and said, "Alright let's go."

I took off and the flock followed behind me.

I could tell I was looking forward to another miserable day today. I still had a splitting headache and my eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet. I felt kind of dizzy. I shook my head ever so slightly. I just had to live through it and unfortunately, suffer through it. For the flock, they needed me. The leader.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Remember to review! This is the last chappy, since I can't post all 80 chapters I have do on one thread. PRISONER PART 2 WILL BE UP SOON! PLEASE KEEP READING, THINGS GET VERY INTERESTING!**


End file.
